


Her Alpha, His Omega

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Daryl Dixon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, First A/B/O Fic, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, POV First Person, Smut, True Mates, a/b/o dynamics, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: I never believed in the whole True Mates thing, so when my (e/c) eyes met deep, cerulean blue pools, I knew I had found the one.





	Her Alpha, His Omega

**Author's Note:**

> I'd had this idea floating around for a while and with the completion of season 8, I needed a bit more Daryl. Starts with season one and two, but skips the next couple seasons until the Saviors meet Alexandria and concludes with season 7.

When the apocalypse hit, it seemed like everyone wasn't taking it seriously. But when it didn't go away after a week or two, people realized exactly how hard it was going to be. The undead walking around, wanting to munch on everyone like a living buffet. Maybe if all of us were normal, it wouldn't be so bad. Being an Omega with a shortage of suppressants in the world? It's like a big fuck you. Alpha males running around trying to knot everything they can, poor Betas trying to find comfort anywhere they can and the rare Omega's, like me, that are left in this world are just trying to stay safe.

  
I never believed in the whole True Mates thing, so when my (e/c) eyes met deep, cerulean blue pools, I knew I had found the one.

  
Unfortunately, at the time, they had to be attached to a snarky, redneck asshole Alpha who was trying to claim he had shot the rabbit I had been hunting. We were in each other's faces and were about to go rounds with each other when Shane, the current Alpha leader, stepped between us. Luckily, I had scavenged enough suppressants to hide my scent from everyone in the group, making them think I was a Beta like most of them. The only other Omega was Lori but she was currently occupied with Shane.

  
Daryl and I tried to keep distance between each other because of how our attitudes clashed, but more often than not because of our hunting skills, we were sent out together. He didn't say much, but every once in a while, I'd catch him staring. I didn't know if he felt the pull between us, but I hoped he did. Having a companion in the world we're living in would make it a little easier and a lot less lonely.

  
When Lori's Alpha Rick showed up, the group became a ticking time bomb, ready to be set off with the smallest little spark. I could see right through Shane's 'relief' about his partner coming back. It worked for a little while until the walkers found us and ravaged half our camp. My first instinct was to find Daryl, to protect my mate at all costs, even if the stubborn ass hadn't accepted it yet. I found him, standing side by side or back to back to fight off the walkers until they were all gone. My heart broke for Andrea and the loss of her sister. I knew how she felt because I lost my family all the same way. That night was the longest night of my life, but it was the first time that Daryl let me stay close enough to touch him. I sat between his legs on the ground while he sat on a log, with my head resting against his thigh and an arm wrapped around his leg, rubbing my thumb along the thick muscles. I must have fallen asleep at some point during the night watching Andrea on the other side of the fire because the next thing I remember is Daryl shaking me awake. I grabbed his bare hand out of shock, feeling the jolt of electricity that solidified the evidence of Daryl being my mate and watched his eyes go wide before returning to normal.

  
"Time t'go," he grunts. "Yer riding with me."

  
I wasn't going to object to that.

  
The way to the CDC was filled with intense silence so when Daryl finally spoke, I almost jumped out of my seat.

  
"Why are you stickin' so close t'me?"

  
"Because I feel a pull toward you. Are you telling me you don't feel it too?"

  
"I ain't sayin' nothin'."

  
"Stubborn mule."

  
"So?"

  
The rest of the ride went to being as quiet as before but I had a feeling things were about to change between me and Daryl.

  
>>\--->

  
Hot water, alcohol and a good meal definitely livened the group up and it was nice feeling safe. I was disappointed when there were no suppressants at the CDC because mine was running low, which meant eventual exposure. There were enough rooms that if any of us that wanted our own, we got them. I tried sleeping, but I couldn't get comfortable no matter which way I laid and finally got up to search for anyone still awake. Daryl must've had the same idea because I walked right into him out in the hallway.

  
"Where ya goin'?"

  
"I don't know. Can't sleep." I looked up at him, and without thinking, I wrap my arms around his waist, nuzzling my face into his chest and breathe in his scent.

  
He hesitates before his arms wrap around me, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

  
"C'mon. Let's get to yer room."

  
I take his hand in mine, heart thudding against my chest as we walk back to my room. Daryl shut the door behind us, seemingly sealing our fate, while I crawl into the bed and under the covers, holding back one side for him to join me. He flips the light off, his shadow outlined by the dim lamp on the bedside table, and slowly closes the distance between us. I can see the uncertainty in his eyes as I gaze up at him, and scoot back to give him more room.

  
"You don't have to sleep under the covers with me if you don't want to."

  
With a grunt he slides in under the covers and lays on his back, keeping a bit of bed between us. His arms bulge as he puts them behind his head, looking more relaxed than I'd ever seen him.

  
"Are ya gonna keep starin' all night?"

  
"Sorry."

  
I shift to roll over, but Daryl's hand on my shoulder stops me.

  
"C'mere."

  
We both move in toward the middle more, and I tentatively keep scooting forward until my head is resting on his chest with my arm laying on his stomach. His woodsy scent washes over me, soothing my restlessness so I let out a happy sigh, much to Daryl's amusement.

  
"Comfortable?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Get some sleep."

  
I hum, wrap a leg around his to curl myself in tighter to his body and listen to his heartbeat to lull me to sleep.

  
Sometime in the night, before Daryl goes to sleep, he shifts to lay on his side, hooks my leg over his hip and buries his face into my neck, inhaling my very faint Omega scent. His heart thuds as his Alpha side awakens slightly, purring at the sensation of his Omega being so close.

  
>>\-->

 

Moving on from the CDC, the RV breaking down and losing Sophia in the woods happened way too fast for my head to wrap around. I was out there in the woods every day with the group, searching for the little girl, and constantly went out with Daryl when he would go out for an extra search. He'd snap at me, I'd snap back, and we'd walk separately, but always found our way back to each other.

  
Even after Carl got shot and we met Hershel and his family, I still continued my hunt for Sophia with Daryl. We slept together every night, and even though Glenn teased us for it, I teased him right back for sneaking around with the farmer's daughter. My heart broke for Carol when Sophia came out of the barn, and Daryl held me while I cried. Things were heating up between Rick and Shane, especially after Lori announced she was pregnant.

  
Tensions were running high with the whole group, and to make matters worse, while I was on a hunt with Daryl, I felt the first pangs of my heat. Sweat began beading on my forehead, cramps made their god-awful appearance and slick began running down the inside of my legs. Daryl was a few feet away so I was relatively safe. That was until the wind shifted, blowing across me and sending my heat scent directly in Daryl's path. His head snapped up, twisting in my direction, and those baby blues were barely visible with how wide his pupils were blown. I heard that Alpha growl and my pussy clenched, slick soaking my panties and jeans. The only thought that ran through my mind as Daryl slung his crossbow across his back was _**RUN**_. Every Alpha loved the thrill of a chase, and Daryl Dixon was no different. So, I did. I turned on my heel, holstered my gun, and bolted back down the path that we came. I could hear Daryl's footsteps crashing through the forest as he pursued me and I knew it was only a matter of time before he caught up. The path that we took cut right across the small camp our group had made up, so I had to jump over whatever was in my path. Glenn, Maggie, Shane, Lori, and Rick were all standing around and looked panicked when they saw me running.

  
"Stay out of his way!"

  
They all wore the same looks of confusion until they saw Daryl hot on my heels, with Shane and Rick's eyes grew as big as quarters when my scent blew across them as I ran by.   
"Oh shit," Shane mutters, backing way the hell up out of the redneck's path.

  
I managed to get three steps into the barn before Daryl slammed into me from behind, twisting us in midair so he took the brunt of the landing. He growled again, rolling us over so I was on the bottom, and pinned me to the straw-covered floor with his hips.

  
"Omega."

  
"Alpha," I purr, pressing my hips up to his, grinding against his hard cock straining in his jeans.

  
He snarls before capturing my lips with his, nipping my bottom lip and making me gasp, swiftly shoving his tongue into my mouth. I whined, tangling my fingers in his hair and pulled on the brown locks, earning myself another growl.

  
"Daryl, Alpha, _please_."

  
At my pleading, Daryl helped me remove my clothes, relieving me of the stifling heat. His hungry gaze roamed over my naked body, his need growing more with every second. He lowers his mouth to one nipple, swirling his tongue around and scraping his teeth before pulling off and switching to the other one and doing the same thing.

  
"Daryl, _please_."

  
"Patience, (Y/n)."

  
He trails kisses down the valley of my breasts, belly, and abdomen before stopping between my legs, and inhales deeply, letting out a satisfied hum. I squirm on the floor, lifting my hips to get him to do anything other than stare. The feeling of two fingers pressing against my slit makes me jump a little but the shock was soon forgotten as Daryl inserts them, somewhat soothing the aches. He laps at my clit, scissoring his fingers in tandem with the movements of his tongue, swiftly bringing me to my first orgasm.

  
"Taste so good, 'mega."

  
"Alpha, need you. Please, need you."

  
Daryl shuffles back, ripping his shirt off and frantically undoes his belt and pants, kicking every offending piece of clothing off. His cock bounced against his belly; hard, red and weeping. He kneeled back down between my legs, using one hand to swipe his cock between my folds while the other holds my hip. Suddenly, he grabs me and flips me to my belly, pulling my hips up and presses a hand between my shoulder blades, putting me in the presenting position with my ass high in the air. With slow movements, Daryl begins entering me, his cock thicker and longer than any I'd ever had, stretching me to the brink of pleasure and pain. Daryl groans as he bottoms out, holding still as my pussy squeezes him for dear life.

  
"So tight, 'mega. Gonna fuck you full with my pups."

  
I keen at his words, pushing my ass back to get him moving. He pulls back, almost all the way out before slamming back in. There's no loving Alpha right now; this is primal, down and dirty, Alpha and Omega mating. My moans mix in with his grunting as he continues to slam home, and with the amount of slick coming out and running down my legs, our bodies were certainly not being quiet either. He nudged my knees farther apart, and with the new position letting his cock hit that bundle of nerves deep inside, it sends me hurtling into my second orgasm. Daryl's hips begin to stutter, his hands claw into my hips and his knot starts to inflate, catching each time he pulls out.

  
"Gonna knot you real good, baby."

  
I bite my arm to muffle the wail I let out as Daryl's knot gets too big to pull out, his hot cum coating my womb and triggering a final orgasm. He braces himself with his arms on either side of me to keep his weight off, his chest heaving against my back as he tries to reclaim his breath.

  
"Gotta move ya so we can lay down."

  
One arm hooks around my waist, pulling my chest to his back, as he reaches around to grab his shirt and lay it down in front of us. He places his arm underneath my head, and wraps the other one around my waist, stroking his thumb across my lower belly. Omega's are supposed to know if they take with pups, but so far, I've had no indication if it's happened or not.

  
"Do you believe me now?"

  
"'Bout what?"

  
"You're my mate, Dixon and I am yours."

  
"Don't mean nothin'. Didn't claim ya."

  
"Guess when we're not connected anymore, I can go to Shane then to help me through the rest of it."

  
Daryl lets out a feral growl that rumbles deep in his chest and thrusts _hard_.

  
"Mine."

  
"That's what I thought."

  
Exhaustion seeps through my bones, and I pass out, curled into Daryl's body. He sleeps with one eye open in case of a threat, keeping his body wrapped around mine. A short while later, Rick comes in, searching for Daryl and myself, presumably to see if we're still alive. Daryl's roar wakes me up, and as his body jerks to defend me, I whine in pain, catching his attention. Rick apologizes and backs out, leaving the two of us be.

  
Daryl and I hole ourselves up in the barn until my heat is over four days later, with Daryl only allowing Maggie or Glenn to come anywhere near the barn with food and water. When we emerge, slight hoots and hollers are made, but quickly stop when Daryl shoots a glare in the offending person's direction. I've got several dark marks on my neck and collarbone, displaying Daryl's territorial-ness but no claiming mark. He's holding back, and I wished I could get through that thick redneck skull of his to show him that he is good enough. I knew finding Merle was another priority for him but there was only so much we could do being out here on Hershel's farm.

  
The simple touches, or looks he would give me as we hunted, ate or passed each other gave me butterflies, but the way he would go above and beyond to help everyone was what also got me. Hook, line, and sinker. I realized I was in love with him too late because all hell broke had broken loose.

  
Walkers were everywhere, the house was on fire; it was just absolute chaos. I shot down every walker I could until I ran out of arrows and bullets, resorting to stabbing them when they got close.

  
"Daryl!"

  
There was no answer as I screamed for my mate.

  
There were too many walkers to fight off, so I grabbed as many arrows as I could on my run to my tent, and grabbed my bag before bolting as fast as I could away and into the forest.

  
>>\-->

  
I lost track of how many days and nights I walked, only seeking out temporary shelters when I knew I was going into heat. Nothing but bugs kept me company in the southern heat, and it was only the thought of finding Daryl that kept me going. Whenever I'd run into other people, I'd scope them out to make sure they were Betas before sticking around for a while. If an Alpha came sniffing around, I'd be gone and moving on to the next empty town that could provide me with some security. Unfortunately, one of those deserted towns served as scavenging grounds for the most dangerous group I have ever encountered: the Saviors. 

 

They found me while I was dozing off in a nest of blankets and pillows and picked me up, laughing while I was kicking and screaming. I thought they were going to do much worse until the man I assumed their leader was walked in, whistling and swinging a barb wire bat around. The thin, mustached Alpha that grabbed me forced me to my knees in front of the man, holding me there when I tried to fight my way back up.

  
"Simon," the big man barks. "Let her go."

  
Simon lets go of my shoulder, and I swing an elbow back in retaliation, connecting with the prick's crotch. To my satisfaction, he drops and the other guy laughs.

  
"Ain't you a fucking feisty little shit?"

  
"I'm not doing anything wrong. Leave me alone."

  
"Sorry, darlin'. Not happening."

  
"Why?"

  
"You're in my fucking territory. And now you," he points the bat in my face," and all your shit is fucking mine."

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"I'll make you a goddamn deal, sweetheart. You come back with me without a fight, I'll make you a wife. If you reject my proposal, you'll be put in with every fucking body else and have to work for your shit."

  
I raise my head defiantly, looking the man straight in the eyes.

  
"I have a mate."

  
His bat nudges me by the jaw to tilt my head, exposing my neck.

  
"I don't see a fucking claiming mark."

  
"I still have a fucking mate."

  
"Suit yourself. You got a fucking name, doll?"

  
"(Y/n). Dixon."

  
"I am Negan and this here? This is Lucille and she is my dirty girl."

  
"You named a bat? That's... normal."

  
His laugh is low and drawn out.

  
"Nothin is normal anymore, sweetheart."

  
"What's with the nicknames? I am nothing to you."

  
"Oh, but you fucking could be."

  
"Sorry. Still a hard pass on that one."

  
"Have it your way."

  
Negan holds a hand out, helps me to my feet and leads me outside. When he lets go to open a truck door, I take the opportunity to run like hell. The Alpha's surprised shout gets angry fast, and I push myself harder to get further away and bolt into the forest. Hiding is my best option but I have a feeling that Negan would not give up the chase. I scramble up the biggest tree, getting as high as possible, and watch as Negan and some of his other Saviors walk by.

  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

  
_Not a chance in hell._

  
I wait them out but know that there's no way that this man will give up. He will continue to hunt me until he has me, and I could only hope and pray that I find Daryl, Rick, and the others before he finds me. I had to get somewhere safe before my next heat hit, otherwise I will be completely incapacitated and unable to defend myself. Traveling during complete darkness is difficult and dangerous, but there was nothing else I could do to keep myself under Negan's radar. I sleep during the day, hunkering down in rundown houses and wait until absolute darkness before leaving my temporary home. The plan worked... for a while.

  
Midway through my next heat, found me locked in another abandoned house with a small herd of walkers outside, snarling and slapping their hands on the door. Negan and his men showed up, killed the walkers and busted in the door. As soon as my scent hit Negan, he shoved all the others away, commanding them to get back in the trucks. My body cried out for an Alpha, but I refused to submit to Negan, snapping my jaws at him when he got too close.

  
"Easy, doll, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm gonna take you somewhere safe."

  
"Don't. Touch. Me!"

  
"We need to get you moved."

 

"I don't care."

  
Negan sighs, and rubs a gloved hand down his face before walking back out to the trucks. He tells his men to go and grabs enough supplies to last us the next few days. I growl when he comes back in, and try to put myself further in the corner.

  
"Will you quit it?"

  
"Why are you helping me?"

  
"Because that's what I do, doll. I help people."

  
A horrendous cramp renders me speechless and has me curling up into a tighter ball with my arms wrapped around my stomach. Negan's hungry gaze sweeps over my naked form but keeps his distance in a rickety chair by the door.

  
"Sweetheart, let me help you."

  
"If you think I'm gonna let you knot me, you're fucking crazy."

  
"I am an Alpha, you are an Omega. If you let me get close to you, it can help you. I will not touch you without your permission."

  
"Fine."

  
Negan stripped his leather jacket off, drops it in the chair and makes his way over to the corner I'm curled up in and lays down behind me. His rugged, leathery Alpha scent washes over me and alleviates some of the pain. It's not quite enough, but what he wants, I'm not going to give him.

  
"How are you so controlled?"

  
"I just am."

  
Much to Negan's surprise, I roll over and nuzzle my face into his chest. He lets out a purr, soothing my Omega. He shifts the arm under my head, bringing me in closer and strokes the back of my head, lulling me to sleep.

  
Negan stayed with me the next few days, feeding me, giving me water, and holding me when I needed it. The morning I woke up clear headed, I jerked out of his hold and scrambled for my clothes, shoving them on as fast as I could.

  
"Good morning to you too."

  
"I'm not going back with you. I've got my mate to find."

  
"I've got suppressants."

  
I stop midway through pulling my boot on and stare at him in disbelief.

  
"You what?"

  
"In my marketplace. I've got suppressants. Come back with me, I'll let you have them and then let you go."

  
"I don't trust you. What do you want out of it?"

  
He smiles a wolfish kind of smile knowing that I've called him out on his bull shit.

  
"I want you to work for me. You help my Saviors collect shit, bring it back and you have the choice of whatever you want."

  
"I need to find my mate."

  
"When we don't have runs, I will personally help you find him. Or her. Do we have a deal?"

  
"Fine. I'll stay with you for a month."

  
That month turned into two, four, eight months until I was with Negan for a year. He stayed true to his word with helping me look for Daryl and letting me have my share of things. I went to the outposts they collected from, mostly staying back and keeping my head down, never personally taking things from people's homes.

  
There was a storm brewing and when it hit, it was going to hit hard. I could feel it in my bones.

  
When Negan called a Savior meeting, I knew that shit had hit the fan. He wanted all hands on deck, but the punishment that he was going to serve did not sit well with me. Unfortunately, I had seen him in action a few times and watched the blood drip off the ends of Lucille and her barb wire teeth onto the ground, creating small puddles wherever she went. I was the only one that wanted to sit this one out and was allowed to. Negan respected me and gave me a seat in his inner circle, but it didn't come without the occasional sexual innuendoes or marriage proposals. I turned him down each time, much to his dismay, but he left me alone.

  
Later that night as Negan and the Saviors were loading up and getting ready to head out, he pulled me aside.

  
"This is my final offer, doll. Marry me?"

  
"You already know what my answer is."

  
"Doc gave you six months to live if you don't find a mate. The suppressants are going to kill you."

  
"I'm going to find him. I'm going to find Daryl. I can feel it."

  
"I hope you're right."

  
"Don't tell me you're getting soft, old man."

  
"Keep your fucking mouth shut, (Y/n)."

  
I smirk and watch him walk away, whistling and swinging Lucille up onto his shoulder. After they left, I went to the dining hall, ate dinner with everyone else and went to my room. But, I couldn't sleep. Not until those trucks came back through. Exhaustion eventually overcame me, and I passed out sitting in the chair next to the window. The rumble woke me up, so I darted out of my room, down the stairs and outside.

  
Negan pulled Arat, Dwight, and Simon aside.

  
"Do _not_ fucking let (Y/n) back here. Our new fucking prisoner is her Alpha and I am not fucking about to lose the _sexiest_ Omega here. Do you three fucking understand?"

  
They all nod, with Simon and Arat looking to head me off while Dwight takes Daryl to the cells.

  
"No can do, little lady," Simon drawls.

  
"Why not?"

  
"There's a rather dangerous prisoner that Negan has brought back that he doesn't want sniffing around. Better to keep you out of sight, you know?"

  
"Why would Negan bring another Alpha to Sanctuary?"

  
Arat's eyebrows shot up. "How do you know he's an Alpha?"

  
"Why else wouldn't Negan want him 'sniffing around'?"

  
"And there's that quick wit we love."

  
"Quit kissing ass, Simon and let me see Negan."

  
Simon and Arat glance at each other, then step aside, letting me run between them to get to Negan. The man of the hour steps around the RV, holding Lucille out to block my path.

  
"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

  
"To find you, actually."

  
"Really?" he purrs, puffing his chest out. "Finally accepting my proposal?"

  
"Uh, no. Wanted to ask you about the prisoner you just brought in."

  
"Why?"

  
"I was surprised to hear it was an Alpha. You usually kill them, not take them as prisoners." My eyes go wide. "It's him, isn't it? It's Daryl."

  
"No, it's not fucking Daryl. He's a goddamn Beta. When the fuck are you going to accept that your fucking Alpha is dead?"

  
I knew Negan was cruel, but this was a low blow.

  
"Congratulations. If there was _any_ fucking chance I would've said yes to your goddamn proposal, it's fucking gone now. I am goddamn out."

  
"(Y/n) wait."

  
"Fuck off, Negan."

  
Holding my head high, and calmly walking away, I head straight to my soon to be old room and pack what few things I want to take into my bag. No one stops me on my way out and that was just fine. As I was let out of Sanctuary, I contemplated on where I was going to go. Hilltop seemed like the only option since it was really the only place I knew how to get to. Hoisting the bag further up on my shoulders, I began my long walk.

  
Back at the Sanctuary, Negan stood outside Daryl's cell, taunting him.

  
"Your Omega? (Y/n). Man, she is a fucking sweet piece of ass. Those little noises she makes when I'm fucking her from behind? Mmmm. Making me hard just thinking about it."

  
Daryl roared inside his cell, pounding on the metal door.

  
"I will fucking kill you for touching her!"

  
Fat Joey comes puffing up, holding a shirt of mine that I left behind. Negan opens the door and drops it by Daryl's feet.

  
"This is the only fucking thing you'll have of her after I claim her."

  
Daryl snatched my shirt up, inhaling my scent. Negan shut the door, leaving the imprisoned Alpha in the dark.

  
>>\-->

 

The further I got away from Sanctuary, the angrier I became.

  
_Why did I let myself stay so long? How could I possibly be part of a group that does such horrible things to people? Will the people of Hilltop even let me in?_

  
Well, that question was going to soon be answered. I had nothing but a knife on one hip since Negan wouldn't have allowed me to walk out with any of his weapons. Even if said weapons were mine. The men walking the catwalk at the top of the fence saw me, pointing their guns in my direction until I held my hands up.

  
"Saviors aren't due for another week."

  
"I'm not with the Saviors. I left."

  
The man squints at me, and motions for the gate to be opened. It never ceases to amaze me with people have built here, but what really makes my heart skip is the familiar face I see out in the courtyard.

  
"Rick?" The sheriff turns around, his baby blues going wide. I drop my bag and run to him, tears falling as he wraps his arms around me. "I thought I lost all of you!"

  
He holds me out at arm's length, looking at me.

  
"You look great, (Y/n). Where have you been? How did you know how to come here?"

  
Members of the Hilltop eyed me suspiciously and I really couldn't blame them considering past company.

  
"I searched for you guys after the farm. I tried so hard to find all of you. I knew how to come here because... because I used to be a Savior. I left. There was nothing that could've kept me there."

  
"You... you were a Savior?"

  
Rick takes a step back, holding his hands up like he's been burned.

  
"I didn't do anything they did. I always kept my head down and stayed back. Rick, where's Daryl? I have to find him."

  
"Negan has him."

  
"What?!"

  
"He took him, prisoner, today and killed Glenn last night. Along with one of our other friends."

  
I cover my mouth and wrap an arm around my stomach trying to fight back the bile threatening to come up.

  
"I didn't know. I... oh, God... I didn't know!"

  
A few people start walking toward me and Rick, but I only recognize two of them.

  
"You remember Maggie and Carl?"

  
"Yeah. Of course, I do. I remember everyone. Who else did we lose?"

  
"Almost everyone," Carl says, sadness shining out of his good eye. "It's just us, Daryl, Carol and Judith left."

  
"Who's Judith?"

  
"My baby sister."

  
"Ohh."

  
Maggie hugs me, despite where I've been. "Is Negan going to be looking for you?"

  
"I don't think so. I told him I was done and walked out."

  
Gregory stomps over to us, pointing his finger in my face.

  
"You. You can't be here. I don't want to lose any of my people because you're hiding out here."

  
I raise a brow at him, giving him my best 'does it look like I give a shit' expression.

  
I knew all was forgiven when Rick stood straight and said, "she can come back to Alexandria with us."

  
 _Finally_ , I was going home.

  
Rick introduced me to everyone at Alexandria and showed me the house Daryl was staying in. I didn't have to say anything for him to know that this is where I wanted to stay and to prove myself that I was nothing like the rest of the Saviors, I helped with everything I could. From gardening to teaching, to going on runs and border patrol.

  
And then, Negan showed up.

  
I managed to stay mostly hidden until Dwight came strutting up to Daryl's house with Rosita and Spencer, heading for the garage.

  
_Fuck it. If Negan sees me. So, be it._

  
I meet the trio in front of the garage, wielding a metal pipe and swinging it at Dwight's face.

  
"I fucking know he's there, D."

  
"I don't know what you're talking about. We've come here to collect, and I want what's in that garage."

  
"Over my dead goddamn body are you fucking taking it."

  
Dwight moves forward a step, and I swing the pipe again, but Spencer grabs it and begins a game of tug of war with me. I yank it out of his hands but Dwight's already snuck past. Spencer grabs me around the waist when I turn around to go after the blond man and holds me against him, kicking and screaming.

  
"(Y/n), calm down!"

  
"Don't you _dare_ use that Alpha tone with me, Spencer."

  
"What the fucking fuck is going on here?" Negan bellows.

  
Spencer drops me on my ass from Negan surprising him, and the Savior leader has enough balls to stick a hand out to help me up. A crowd has gathered around, and Rick is silently begging me not to do anything stupid. I get up on my own, and dust myself off, squaring my shoulders and meet Negan's smirk with a defiant stare.

  
"Nice to fucking see you too, doll. Mind telling me what the fuck is going on?"

  
"Where should I fucking start?"

  
He laughs, and grabs my arm, pulling me right up against him. "I let you fucking go. I can always take you right fucking back." With a jerk of his hand, he leads me away and to the porch of my house, forcing me to sit on his lap on the bench. "Tell Daddy what your problems are." He lays Lucille across my lap, her barb wire teeth biting into my jeans.

  
"You've got my fucking mate and now you're letting one of your jackasses take his bike. You fucking lied to me, Negan. For your own personal gain."

  
"What can I say? When I like something, I want it and I want you."

  
"The answer is still no."

  
Gritting my teeth when Lucille tears my pants from pushing her off, I clamber off Negan's lap and storm into the house. I'm left alone for the rest of the day, watching from the window as Dwight leaves with Daryl's bike.

  
In the following days, I stick o my routine but stay quieter than usual. Rick, Carl, and a few others try to get me to talk but there's nothing I wanted to say. My days were winding down, and I had come to accept that I wouldn't get to see Daryl before I died. After the fiasco with Spencer and Negan, I decide to take one more trip out of Alexandria and go to Hilltop with Rick and a few of the others. Maggie's bright smile at the top of the fence greets us, and I hear her call for Sasha and Enid. They all exchange hugs, and though I was reluctant, Maggie approaches and hugs me as well. She turns to look at something, and then my heart drops as Daryl comes around the corner of a building. He doesn't see me as he hugs Rick and the others. My heart is pounding so hard in my chest that I barely register Rick's words.

  
"There's someone that's been waiting to see you."

 

I stand stock still, hardly breathing when Daryl takes notice of me. The eyes I've waited to see for so long are cold, empty and filled with a hardness that could only be from the damage Negan had done to him.

  
"I don't want to see her. She's Negan's bitch."

  
"He lied to you, Daryl."

  
I knew it was too late, and I'd already accepted his rejection. When Rick and the others made their way up to the big house, I turned around and walked out of the gates, heading back to Alexandria. Daryl stopped at the steps away, staring at my retreating back before continuing inside. No one questioned me when I came back alone or stopped me on my way to Daryl's house. I locked the doors behind me, moved what little I had into the spare room, and waited for my next heat to come so I could finally be at peace. Being around Daryl had already weakened some of the effects of the suppressants, and I knew it was only a matter of time. I threw myself into helping Alexandria gear up for war, ignoring Rick, Michonne or anyone else that asked what I was going to do about repairing my relationship with Daryl. All I'd reply with is "he doesn't want me so there's nothing I can do." Even after all this time, I still love Daryl with everything I've got but it wasn't enough. He believed what Negan said over what I said, and denied the proof I gave him when I revealed no claiming mark. My scent was still very much the same but so was Daryl's stubborn streak.

  
The night that Dwight came to Alexandria, was the night I collapsed. Rosita yelled for help to carry my feverish body up to my room, leaving me with someone while she ran downstairs to take Rick and Daryl to Dwight. As they let him go, Rosita breaks the news to Daryl.

  
"It's (Y/n). She collapsed before you got here and she's burning up."

  
Dwight stops on his way out. "She's dying," is all he says before leaving.

  
Daryl runs out, somehow knowing that I'd be in his house, and drops to his knees beside my bed, running the back of his hand down the side of my face. It's too hot to his touch and he jerks his hand back, suddenly scared for the first time in his life.

  
Rick and Michonne stand in the doorway, unsure of how to even begin helping Daryl.

  
"What do I do?"

  
"Help her any way you can," Michonne says, softly. "You might be able to save her."

  
Daryl picks me up from my bed to carry me to his and closes the door behind him. I briefly wake up, seeing my blue-eyed Alpha's stare widen when he sees that I'm awake.

  
"(Y/n), why didn't ya tell me?"

  
"You didn't want me."

  
"Baby, I never stopped wanting ya."

  
"I love you, Alpha. Always have."

  
A loving rumble rolls through Daryl's chest as he slants his mouth over mine, cupping my face in his hands. Cramps had me breaking the kiss, and groaning against Daryl's lips.

  
"Let me take care of you, Omega. Let your Alpha take care of you."

  
Cramps tear through me again, and I shake my head yes, pulling at his shirt to get to the body I had missed so much. Sweat covered my body but Daryl didn't care as he stripped me out of my slick soaked jeans, tearing my underwear off in the process of getting me undressed. I was in full blown heat now, and if the way Daryl was growling, and dry humping the air was anything to go by, he was going into rut. Our teeth clashed when he came back down, his hard cock nestled in the crevice of my thighs. He ravaged my body on his way down to my throbbing pussy; lips sucked my nipples into his mouth, teeth scraped the skin between, and under my breasts, and down my belly until his mouth was hovering with hot and heavy breaths blowing across my soaked core. With a snarl, Daryl licks a broad stripe from my entrance to my clit, sucking the sensitive little nub into his mouth while plunging three fingers inside me. I let out a keening wail, arching my back, pushing my pussy against his mouth. He crooks his fingers roughly, pressing the pads on the bundle of nerves, and makes me come in no time, lapping up everything I release. His scruff is shiny and covered in slick, and he's wearing a shit eating grin on his face as he sits back on his haunches.

  
"Mine."

  
"Yours."

  
I tackle him backward, taking his dick in my mouth before he can fight back, moaning around his cock as he lets out a delicious moan of his own. What I can't fit in my mouth I pump with one hand while rubbing the base of his cock with the other. I bring my mouth back up almost all the way, stopping at the head and suck on it, swirling my tongue around and dip it into the slit. Daryl jerks and bucks underneath me, his hand gripping my shoulder almost to the point of pain.

  
"Enough," his Alpha tone commands and I reluctantly release him. "Present for me, Omega." I turn around, and get on my hand's knees, lowering myself to my elbows and stick my ass up in the air. "Good girl."

  
His praise sends a shiver down my spine, but I don't get a moment to enjoy it because Daryl grips my hips and slides his cock in to the hilt.

  
"Feel so good around my cock, 'Mega."

  
"Alpha, _please_."

  
That spurs him to get moving, and sets a brutal pace, fucking me hard and deep. His cockhead brushed almost painfully against my cervix, and then he twisted his hips, sending me straight down a white-hot path of pleasure. I scream his name and my pussy clenches around his cock tightly, making him moan.

  
"Gonna knot you, (Y/n). Do you want it?" I don't respond in anything other than a moan so he slaps my ass. "Tell me, Omega, do you want my knot?"

  
"Yes, Alpha please!"

  
Daryl begins fucking me impossibly harder and faster with his knot beginning to swell and catch. With a gentle hand around my throat and an arm around my waist, Daryl pulls my back to his front, dropping the hand around my waist to my clit, pinching it to make me come again. When I didn't think I could come once more, Daryl's knot catches, and he sprays my womb with his hot seed and bites onto my neck, claiming me. Tiny drops of blood run down my neck, as Daryl releases my skin, and I lean my head back, biting down in the same spot he bit me. The combination of Daryl's release and our freshly made Bond has me screaming in ecstasy, and going limp in his arms. He carefully lowers us down on the bed and curls up behind me. The legends about knowing when an Omega takes with pups is true because, in a couple months, Daryl and I will have one of our own.

  
"I love you."

  
"I love you too."

  
Daryl and I emerge from our house once my heat is over, standing together and ready for the war to come. With my mate, I can conquer anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first a/b/o fic so I hope it's not too awful. It's actually my second draft because I hated how the first one was turning out so let me know how I did and/or leave any tips on how I could make the next one better. :D


End file.
